


я ненавижу сраный гольф

by eh5gg95vhii



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Light Angst, Other, Pining, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eh5gg95vhii/pseuds/eh5gg95vhii
Summary: Аманда наклоняется и спрашивает, весело ли мне. Мне нихуя не весело.
Relationships: Brian Harding/Dadsona
Kudos: 12





	я ненавижу сраный гольф

**Author's Note:**

> имя гг не склоняется

Спаркл замахнулся. Клюшка, с глухим свистом сделав круг, едва коснулась земли, прежде чем была схвачена липкой ладонью. Рукоять перевесила и, выбив подставку, воздушно шлёпнула мячик. До лунки сантиметров десять — шесть — четыре — стоп. Хардинг схватился за мягкое пузо. Смех в громовых раскатах посыпал то ли снегом, то ли перхотью. Мужчина без рубахи — солнце побагровело и лопнула облака, словно мыльные пузыри. «Отличный удар, приятель!» — Брайан подбадривающе кивнул, взглядом сопровождая снаряд.

«Иди нахуй… приятель». Месяц за месяцем, страницы календаря копились в урне. Жизнь — соревнование. В университете он изучал санскрит, а не бестолковые движения корпусом. Нос есть закладка в книге. Спаркл чуял, сколько часов назад стригли газон. В его уме крутились шестерни, и пальцы мгновенно замирали, обхватывая тонкую клюшку. Мечтал вернуть их Брайану на запястье.

Каждый день они выбирались в крохотный центр мини-гольфа. Каждый день доска достижений демонстрировала ровные пятнадцать на восемнадцать. В почётной тройке он занимал серебро, несмотря на титанические усилия до выступающих на лбу жилок. По шее бегали лазуревые змеи.  
Победа. Маленькое торжество в скукожившемся сердце.  
После игры за пивом две ладони всегда соединяются. Неловкость задумана доброй враждой.  
Хихиканье дочерей.

_— Ромкомы, пап! — Аманда прожужжала над ухом. — Он любит ромкомы!_   
_— Мне что с того?_   
_— Хотя бы попробуй._

Спаркл бросил стихосложение, познакомившись с Мэтом. Бариста оставил свой номер в страницах, где начертано с маленькой буквы:

_«джем из яблок_   
_прочные доски_   
_я в тебя безгранично влюблён»._

Для Спаркл это много. Грязно-розовые листы он рвал, мочил в солёных пятнах слёз и джема из облепихи, зачёркивал; убирал всякое, чтоб без подтекстов. Сакральное место обдало теплотой; к работе прилагалась тетрадь интертекстов. «Не подумай. Я писал от Ахилла к Гектору. От неприязни к любви, ха?»  
Хардинг в жизни не видел настолько толстых списков.  
Аманда всегда закатывала глаза на округлившийся от восторга рот.

_— Он пахнет горелым, если честно. Отвратительно. Так по-домашнему._   
_— Скажи ему._   
_— Да я скорее проглочу нашу собаку._

Хлопок. Многозначительный «фырк» подростка на кассе.

— Пятнадцать из восемнадцати! Отлично сыграно! — хлопок. Аманда, хватит. Ей к ресницам пристала сладкая вата. Капельки газировки высыхали, пока катились по куртке.

Заклятый друг подошёл ближе. В глазах ютились закаты в дымке над зыбким болотом. Брайан решился было что-то сказать, однако Спаркл перебил движением подбородка:

— Да, завтра увидимся, — возможно, не увиделись.


End file.
